


My Gift To You

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Crack, Drabble, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff and Crack, Lunas Plan, Multi, POV Luna Lovegood, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: They were dancing around each other for ages now and even the Nargels couldn't help this time. So Luna has a plan...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley mentioned, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	My Gift To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/gifts).



> First things first Happy birthday to our amazing creator LunaRavenclaw9!
> 
> This short thing is meant as a little birthday gift to say thank you for all the work you put into our group, for all the times you listen to us, for every time you helped us out. It can never be enough, but I hope it'll make you smile in times like this.
> 
> Second another thank you! This time to noxsoulmate who made this amazing aesthetic so LunaRavenclaw9 would have not only a little Drabble, but a pretty little Drabble and to KrysKrossZee for her great beta work.
> 
> I hope you all have a little fun with this.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186947346@N07/49753157806/in/dateposted-public/)

Luna was fed up. And that meant something. She loved to see her friends happy, and normally they managed fine on their own, but sometimes she asked the Nargles to help a bit. Only this time even that wasn’t working! Honestly, people kept saying she was oblivious to the world, but more and more she got the feeling that everyone else was oblivious towards emotions. Especially her friends!

Asking the Nargles for help had even solved Ron and Harry’s dancing around each other, and if those two weren’t a tough case, she didn’t know who was. Expect these three.

It was funny how one person more could make things so much hader. Luna couldn’t understand why things were more complicated when anyone was in love with two people? Humans were strange like that sometimes. That’s why she often preferred the company of her creature friends, they were making much more sense and wouldn’t blink at all if they saw a triad.

Well, if not even the Nargles could help her it was probably time to interfere herself. Even a blind could see the Thestral in the room between the three of them. 

Today was Hermione’s birthday and she had planned it all. There was a secret birthday party – she hadn’t planned that one, no one liked her party ideas usually. So she had battered Harry and Ron as long with the broomstick for as long as it took for the two of them to have the idea to present Hermione with a party for her birthday (it had taken twice as long as she thought and she had already calculated on them to be thick – humans… really!)

Now it was on her to make the final adjustments to gain the result she was going for. Her plan had two steps – honestly, she never understood why people had three-step plans. You’d always need a plan with an even number of steps unless it had nine steps. Nine was a great number as well, but three was a number the Crumple-Horned Shnorkack were very allergic to, so you should never use that for your plans!

Step one was easy. After the whole surprise business was over, she wandered over to Hermione. She needed her to loosen up a bit, so she talked her into some drinks with Theo. Well, she didn’t talk here into it directly, but talking to Hermione about the effects of the Rockwood conspiracy where Pygmy Puffs were a tool to gain mind control over unsuspecting children was always good for making her jump head first in the next best conversation. Such a lucky circumstance that Theo was just standing beside her at the bar – wasn’t it?

It took only 15 minutes of conversation and two precise drops of Dirigible Plum Essence and the two of them were snogging in a not so dark corner of the room. Most people believe Dirigible Plum Essence to be completely effectless, but Luna knew that it was good for helping people to realise their true feelings.

That set, it was time for step two to happen. And step two was a massive cake!

Not just any cake, but a thirty-one layered chocolate fudge cheesecake with chocolate frosting and cherries on top. But most importantly, the cake had a surprise filling.

Theo and Hermione had drifted apart as soon as they had stopped kissing – both of them looking for the one person they equally feared and wished to see. For everyone around them, it was so obvious, but they didn’t seem to realize it. How could one be so oblivious to one's own feelings?

Three men were floating the cake into the room. That might have looked a bit excessive but considering that there was a person inside the cake it was probably best this way. People in cakes often attracted Nargles and they tend to destabilise cakes. It would be sad if the surprise would be spoiled by an over-eager flock of Nargles.

While Hermione was coming closer to the cake, Theo acted like he wanted to disappear into the still not really dark corner he and Hermione had occupied just a few minutes ago. That wouldn’t do. 

The lights dimmed and Luna started to speak.

“This is my birthday present to you, Hermione. I know you are a very logical human being and don’t believe in a lot of the same things I do. But having you around feels like having a sister – at least that’s how I think it is, even though you never stole my clothes. I’d be fine with that of course; everyone is doing it anyway.

But this cake and all it contains is not only for you, you know. It was Theo’s birthday last month as well and I might have forgotten about it. As compensation, the centaur advised me to find something both your hearts’ desire. So, have this cake and all it contains as a gesture of love and friendship from me for you to share. And may the garden gnomes bless you today with the ability to see and love and hold it tight.”

That was really all she could do. If they didn’t get it now, she was out of ideas.

\---

Meanwhile, inside the cake, Draco Malfoy was wondering how he could have missed the deviant side of a fair-haired Ravenclaw and was still cursing himself for the bet that had put him in this position. Dressed in nothing but golden speedos, inside a huge birthday cake without any knowledge where he was or whose birthday this was. While he wanted nothing more than to be at Hermione’s party and maybe steal a dance with her, or Theo – both would be fine with him.

If he could only hear what was happening outside…


End file.
